vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth
Rebirth is the first episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. Summary REBUILDING HOMES AND RECRUITING NEW FAMILY — After months of being holed up inside his compound, Klaus enlists the help of Elijah and Marcel in plotting his revenge against the Guerrera werewolves, and vows to take down anyone who poses a threat to baby Hope’s existence. Elijah watches helplessly as Hayley spirals downward while mourning the loss of her daughter and struggling to adapt to her new hybrid status. Exiled by the Guerrera werewolves, who now control the French Quarter, Marcel is still reeling over the destruction of his vampire family, and attempts to rebuild his home with the help of Josh. Elsewhere, Cami, who is attempting to regain some normalcy in her life, seeks comfort in a surprising place. Lastly, Davina continues her plan to use Mikael against Klaus, but gets sidetracked when she meets the mysterious, yet charming Kaleb, who holds a few secrets of his own. Plot ﻿﻿Cast Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson * Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Guerrera * Chase Coleman as Oliver * Nishi Munshi as Gia Co-Starring * Yohance Myles as Joe * Jessejames Locorriere as Man #1 * Juan-Pablo Veza as Brother #3 * Allen Warchol as Brother #4 * Damon Lipari as Cami Werewolf #1 * Hakim Callender as Cami Werewolf #2 Uncredited * Peter Jang as Brother #1 * Unknown as Brother #2 * Unknown baby as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonist: Guerrera Werewolves (Notably Francesca Guerrera) *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson *Title meaning: the rebirth of the ones defeated by the Guerreras a few months previously: Klaus, severely weakened on the full moon by the Guerrera's use of the moonlight rings bound with his blood; Hayley, traumatized by the loss of her daughter and her transformation into a hybrid; and Marcel, finally taking the fight to the werewolves to avenge the loss of his vampire friends. *Eleven of the twelve Guerrera werewolves with moonlight rings, including Francesca and her brothers, are killed by Klaus, Marcel, Elijah, and Hayley. **Francesca specifically was killed by Hayley for her part in the Bayou bombing and her complicity in the attempted murder of Hope, while Francesca's brothers were killed by Elijah. **However, Oliver was the only ring-clad werewolf who life was spared, due to Hayley's emotional attachment to the Crescent Wolf Clan. *Davina has been using Esther's Grimoires to create her own spell that will unlink Josh and Marcel from Klaus' Vampire Bloodline so Mikael will be able to kill Klaus without harming her friends in the process. *Davina is also revealed to have left the French Quarter Coven and returned to high school. *Davina has been buying vinyl records of Icelandic folk music for Mikael to listen to in the attic of St. Anne's Church. *Cami and Marcel have been continuing their intimate relationship, though Cami ultimately breaks up with Marcel at the end of the episode in an effort to separate herself from the supernatural drama of the town. *Marcel, under the effects of Klaus' compulsion, does not remember that he played a part at ensuring the survival of Hope Mikaelson by the end of Season One, and is under the impression that the Guerreras very likely killed Hope. **As a result, he is suspicious as to why Klaus and Elijah had yet to make a move on them in the time since Hope's "death." *We learn that in 1925 the Guerrera pack numbered about one hundred total wolves when Marcel and his army attacked and nearly wiped them out. It is also revealed that the modern-day Guerrera Pack has recruited wolves from all over the country, though only twelve of them had the moonlight rings that Klaus and Elijah sought to steal back. *Davina reveals that Cassie (possessed by Esther) has been helping the witches craft new moonlight rings for the Guerrera Pack. Fortunately, since they do not use Klaus' blood, the use of them to prevent a wolf from turning on a full moon doesn't weaken Klaus like the rings Genevieve made did. *Esther cannot find the White Oak stake with a locator spell, and is impressed that whoever has it (Davina) has managed to cloak it from even her. *Esther tells Finn that his brothers are excellent strategists and that Francesca will be her own undoing. *This episode firmly establishes that the rules of invitation when it comes to vampires visiting the homes of humans also applies to triggered werewolves, as Francesca was convinced that she was protected from Elijah's intrusion as long as she didn't invite him in. **However, Elijah managed to get around this restriction by compelling a city worker to invoke imminent domain on Francesca's home, which made it essentially public property and thus open to everyone without invitation, allowing Elijah to enter and kill the Guerrera brothers. *As of this episode, all members of the Original Family are alive in one form or another. *Klaus plans to salvage the Mikaelsons' relationship with the werewolves by helping Hayley reclaim her status as Queen of the Crescent wolves. * This is the first episode of the TVD/TO universe where all the known Mikaelson family members appeared in the present day in the same episode. ** However, it was unknown at this time that the eldest Mikaelson child, Freya, was still alive, as everyone but Esther and Finn believed that she died of the plague in the 10th century. * Elijah destroys the twelve enchanted black kyanite stones from the moonlight rings that caused Klaus' weakness on the full moon by using the elements of water and fire to destroy their spell. Body Count *Francesca - drained of blood, killed by Hayley. * Francesca's brothers - killed by Elijah * Unknown Werewolves - killed by Marcel, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Joe, Kaleb and Gia in the series. * Kol Mikaelson was last seen in flashbacks in Farewell to Storyville (TO) and Resident Evil (TVD). This is his first present day appearance on The Originals, but this time possessing the body of the witch Kaleb. Locations *Arkansas **Mikaelson Safe House *New Orleans, Louisiana **Olmstead Foundry Co **French Quarter ***Mikaelson Compound **St. Anne's Church **Cami's Apartment **The Bayou **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft **Second Life Vinyl shop *Guerrera Mansion **Lycée Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode Rebirth could be a reference to Hayley's new status as a Hybrid or the struggles of Klaus to move on after his daughter's gone away. It could also be a reference to the characters that were brought back to life in the season finale. *This episode had about 1.36 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *'The Rebirth Brass Band' is a New Orleans brass band. They were featured in the pilot episode. *Imminent Domain is a power granted under the US Constitution allowing the Federal, State or City government to take someone's home or property for the betterment of the community with payment for said property. Quotes :Kaleb: "I'm Kaleb." :Davina: "Davina." :Camille: "The city is being run by gangsters and you guys aren't doing anything about it!" :Niklaus: "I need to act, I need to spill blood." : Marcel: "The wolves have the numbers." :Niklaus: "Oh, we don't need to hit them all! Just the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon. Ahh...Tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt." :Mikael: "I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires." :Niklaus: "They're in possession of something very dangerous to us." :Marcel: "They have the stake that can kill you." :Davina: "Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash you to be the monster that you're so eager to be." :Esther: "A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work. We have a family reunion to plan." : ---- :Rebekah: "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who lived with his noble brother in a colorful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace and happiness. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty king in the room meant for his child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their princess home, so that she might live happily ever after." ---- :Cami: "I know your family is grieving, but I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So, if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired. Use it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Season 2 Trailer-0 The Originals - Season 2 Trailer The Originals - New Rules Trailer S2 Sneak Peek The Originals 2x01 Sneak Peek 1 "Rebirth" (HD) Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The Originals 2x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Rebirth" Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The Originals - Rebirth Clip 1 Pictures |-|Promotional= Originals-season-2-5 1000x710 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-4 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-3 1000x672 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-2 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-1 1000x666 FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(a).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(i).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(e).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(h).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(g).jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals201-0012Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0015Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0017Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0032Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0054Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0064Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0087Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0090Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0115Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0128Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0132Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0148Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0166Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0171.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0177Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0185CamiMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0201Marcel-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0219Cami-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0222Cami-marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0264Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0271Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0276Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0289Davina.jpe Normal_TheOriginals201-0299DavinaOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0307.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0322OliverCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0323Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0368Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0372Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0380Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0400Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0402KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0425Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0428Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0447Cami-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0460KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0472MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0476Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0500Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0527MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0532Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0541Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0556Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0575Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0579ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0591Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0593Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0621Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0622Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0624MikaelDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0649KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0652Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0653Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0709.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0750Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0759Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0763Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0782.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0783Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0821Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0826Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0827Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0838Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0863Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0877Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0888Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0903Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0905Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0922Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0923.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0925.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0946Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0954Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0959Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0973Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0981Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0988Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1050Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1053Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1069Francesca.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1070Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1075KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1080Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1082Eliajh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1111Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1117Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1144Josh-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1164MarcelJoah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1166Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1179Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1180Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1183Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1221Hayley-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1225Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1243Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1258Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1263Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1264Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1266Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1268Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1297Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1304Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1307KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1325Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1328Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1339MarcelCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1352Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1358Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1368KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1386Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1391Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1443Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1451Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1458Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1464Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1482Cassie.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= S02-21.jpg S02-4.jpg S02-5.jpg S02-8.jpg s02-27.jpg s02-31.jpg s02-19.jpg s02-10.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide